Field of the invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for stopping and restarting a multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS) service.
Related Art
Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) is a service of simultaneously transmitting a data packet to a plurality of users, similar to an existing Cell Broadcast Service (CBS). However, the CBS is a low-speed message-based service, while the MBMS is designed for high-speed multimedia data transmission. Further, the CBS is not Internet Protocol (IP)-based, whereas the MBMS is based on IP multicast. According to the MBMS, when users of a certain level are present in the same cell, the users are allowed to receive the same multimedia data using a shared resource (or channel), and thus the efficiency of radio resources may be improved and the users may use a multimedia service at low costs.
The MBMS uses a shared channel so that a plurality of UEs efficiently receives data on one service. A BS allocates only one shared channel for data on one service, instead of allocating as many dedicated channels as the number of UEs to receive the service in one cell. The plurality of UEs simultaneously receives the shared channel, thus improving the efficiency of radio resources. Regarding the MBMS, a UE may receive the MBMS after receiving system information on the cell.